


The Adventures of Dave and Old Sport

by SpiritofSands



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bonding, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, a lot of game references, game jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Waking up in a place that isn't your own is one thing. Waking up to a place that is a complete, literal new world? That's another load of WTF?!
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

A purple man known as Dave groaned as the ringing in his ears and headache slowly subsided, odd, he didn't remember taking any cocaine before sleeping. And he certainly didn't kill any children worth celebrating over.

Odd, why does the ground taste like dirt?

Groaning he carefully picked himself up and looked around, it was pitch black so it might be night time, not to mention downright difficult to see, well it would have been if it wasn't for his glowing torch eyes.

Okay, so he was in something kind of alley? No there was a roof above him, so it must be some building with a very narrow corridor with a few open doorways, most likely the doors had degraded over time considering the amount of rubble lying around, and by rubble, he meant a f*ck tone of bricks and dirt lying around.

Dave frowned, this didn't look like any building he had been in before, nor could it have been a Fazbenders pizzeria place, unless it was a work in progress.

Leaving the thoughts for later, Dave decided to walk down the corridor that led to a fire exit door, which weirdly enough had electricity running through the 'exit' sign.

He didn't comment or think to himself about the breathing or heavy footsteps behind him, though he did quickly look back to find nothing there, and while he was an addict to cocaine he doubted that was the reason for the noises he was hearing.

He walked down another set of stairs and found himself in another corridor identical to the last one, what the hell? He quickly looked out of the window and dropped his mouth in shock when he looked at the area.

This wasn't California, the buildings were all wrong, he was in another country. And he had no idea where the hell he was.

_Chirp, growl, snarl._

What the f*ck was that?

(Meanwhile thousands of miles away)

A man in orange make-up felt like someone had hit him with a hammer before banging his head against a wall.

Thank foxy that he was already dead otherwise he probably would have this time around.

He felt a faint heat source on his face that seemed off, he opened his eyes slowly so that he would be able to adjust to the brightness, frowning when he realised that he was not in his bedroom, let alone his house.

He shifted himself till he was sitting up, then realising that he had been sitting in a chair with an old fashioned computer on the desk in front of him, and the walls looked nothing like his house or the Pizzeria.

From what he could tell from the only source of light, which was from the computer itself, he was in a room that looked like a workspace, the walls were either a dark blue or grey colour and had white rims at the bottom where it connected to the floor, the floor itself looked like it was made out of actual wood and the not the fake kind he was used to seeing in the Pizzeria, unless it was carpet.

The man looked around some more and saw a clock, which looked broken, a painting and one maybe two file cabinets, he got up and opened one draw at random, there was nothing in there.

To make it even more confusing for him, the room was so small that it could hold, maybe 3 or 4 more people.

The wall that held the clock also had a door, which was the only door there was and considering there was nothing there that would help him, he decided to open the door, he was right, he was in some kind of building as there seemed to be more desks and computers than he first thought, was this an office building? If so then how did he get here? And where were the workers?

Then he heard a voice, one he had never heard before.

"This is the story, of a man named *ERROR*"


	2. Down the Linear Patch and... WTF?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk down the corridor   
> You shine your light   
> Through the lasting night  
> You walk through this bloody floor  
> We follow we greet, we wait, and repeat

Dave knew he was a reckless person most of the time, but being reckless here was just asking for a gravestone to be written in his name, so he decided it best to just take his time getting towards the exit, but with every step he took, he was sure he could hear foots steps that weren't his own, particularly from behind him.

That and the fact that he was walking on rubble, mainly bricks lying haphazardly on the ground with dirt and other things Dave did not want to know about.

He got half way down the corridor before he started hearing something from behind, he quickly turned around and saw what looked like a kid drawing a dinosaur, in black colour with grey horns, for a brief moment Dave wondered what it would have been like in a light purple with emerald green horns, he shuddered at the thought.

Anyway, since he didn't want to stay too long in this place, he decided to sprint as far as he could before quickly skidding to a stop and turning round to see if the thing was there, it was and was now frozen in its tracks thanks to the light from Dave's eye sockets.

"What a f*ckin' p*ssy" Dave sniggered at the creature as he walked backward while keeping his eye-light on the monster.

He continued that way until his hands touched the door behind him, he opened the door and went in faster than you could say 'tickle fingers'.

Two floors down, many more to go. This was going to be so much fun.

Sarcasm.

Only this time he was met with some pink furry bird that almost looked like a terradactle, only it didn't have wings, the yellow furry, however, did and was more close to the dinosaur-bird than the pink one.

And let's not forget that they both liked to poke out from the rooms on his sides before getting a punch in the face, it was a good job he never went in to check those places, wasn't it? He was sure he would have been (including now) dinner and a show faster than he could say 'I love Sportsy'.

But I'm getting off track, Dave mentally began counting down before quickly looking away and sprinting the rest of the way to the exit door, not a second later after he shut the shut behind him, he heard scratching and banging noises from the other side.

"Not even f*cking furries can outmatch big d*ck Davey" he thumped his chest in pride before turning around again and going down the next set of stairs.

And found himself in the same corridor.

"Is it just me, or am I literally going in circles? Or did I actually take some cocaine and don't remember a thing?" Dave said to himself.

_You got yourself drunk talking to Lucario and their Davey._

"Okay weird voice from nowhere, there is only one Dave, and that's me" he begins to mutter to himself "I must have had moonshine, that's the only thing that could give me hallucinations besides cocaine"

_If you wish to save Jack, you best get a move on._

"Old Sportsy is in trouble? I better get going"

As Dave continued to get down the building, he wasted no time in punching and kicking the monsters every time they got too close for comfort, weirdly enough, they didn't seem to back down.

"Those guys are ambitious, I'll give them that much, too bad they aren't intelligent like me, they only sneak up and roar in my face before getting a belt" Dave chuckled as he looked at the unconscious monster.

He hummed a random tune as he continued down the last bit of corridor and opened it, and was blinded by a bright light.

If anyone had been there, they would not have seen him after the light had disappeared.

(Meanwhile thousands of miles away)

Old Sport frowned at the voice, but he decided to ignore it and try to find his way out of... whatever building he was in.

"When *ERROR* came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left"

Fat chance of that happening old man, Old Sport took the right door, he wasn't going to risk listening to the mans words, what would happen if he did? Would he die or be betrayed as Phone Guy had done? (The one in Colorado).

He went straight through the 'employee lounge' and passed the opened door on his left, then he somehow found himself in what could only be described as a warehouse with what looked like a mechanical lift.

Old Sport looked back and found that the door was shut, he tried to open it but it was locked tight, too bad he couldn't lock pick it.

Sighing in frustration he thumped his head against the door before turning around to face the wide-open space, for a brief second he felt vulnerable and uncomfortable, he even wished he was back at Fazbenders Pizzeria.

Since he had no other choice, he decided to go onto the moving ramp, thing.

"Look *ERROR* I think perhaps we've gotten on the wrong foot"

As if the word 'wrong foot' was a trigger word, the ramp thing jerked so suddenly that Old Sport tripped over his own feet and fell off the machine and down to the ground.

He was met with darkness. That is until he saw bright lights that read 'GAME OVER, LIFE TOKEN ACCEPTED'.

What the heck is going on? And what the heck is a life token?

_You have one free life token left, once you are brought back to life you will not get a second chance, I know of your immortality, but even that will not be able to save you here, Jack._

The man froze at the female's words, that last word even sent a shiver up his spine.

_I shall send you back, try not to die without a token, otherwise, you won't come back._

With how serious the voice sounded, Old Sport doubted she was joking, but if that was the truth then how was it taken? Only the real Fred Bear was capable of giving and taking it away. Right?

"When *ERROR* came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left"

Old Sport was about to head to the right when he remembered the talk with the female voice, considering he no idea whether or not she was telling the truth, he decided to do as he was instructed, even if he didn't like it.

He followed the male voice's instructions and had a really hard time not to shout at the ceiling to 'hurry up and let's get this over with, I'm not getting any older, younger, or deader' (I doubt that's even a word).

It wasn't until they got to the mind control facility that Old Sport felt really uncomfortable than he had been in that warehouse/storeroom.

"His own life, in someone else's control? Never"

That made him snort, of course, his life was in someone else control, he had made a deal before, and he was still in the process of completing it. Though part of him did wish he never had done, but then if he didn't, he wouldn't have found out that his sister was possessing a puppet, he never would have found out his brother was still alive, in a way, half dead and half alive kind of way he supposed.

"*ERROR* knew what he needed to do, he would go the machine, and destroy it"

He would have done that anyway, after observing how the voice spoke, Old Sport began to wander if this voice was, in a way, similar to Fred Bear.

He looked around and found nothing he could use to break it, so he settled with the old fashioned way, pressing the 'turn off' button.

Then he was met with blackness.

"Was this it? Had he succeeded in destroying the machine?"

Bit anticlimactic don't you think gramps?

Then he noticed a faint light in the background, gradually getting bigger and bigger until he could finally see what was there, it was the outside world, hopefully, but it was nothing like what was back at Fazbenders.

He carefully walked forward till he was at the very edge of the line between the building and 'freedom', he frowned when he felt something tingle in his chest, that was never there before.

Mentally shaking the sensation and thoughts aside, knowing he could think about later, he took a step forward and was blinded by white light, then nothing.

**Dave-2 health tokens**

**Jack/Old Sport-1 health token**

(One bright flash and two bodies dumped later)

Two different voices groaned after being flung out of nowhere and slammed into a wall, if they had been alive they would have certainly gotten some bruises.

"I don't think I've had this much fun since Vegas," said the first voice.

The second voice groaned again but didn't say anything, at least not until he got up and realised who it was that spoke.

"Oh great, it's you" he groaned in annoyance.

"Sportsy" Dave had never thought he would be this happy to meet his friend, sure he liked him, but he didn't think it would be to this extent, especially when he threw himself onto Old Sport and began to squeeze what little of life was left in him.

"Dave have you been drinking again?" Old Sport sighed as he tried to get Dave off of him.

"The last drink I had was when I got drunk with Davey" he nuzzled into Old Sports neck "Davey knows this person called Lucario who can give me a run for my money, which I don't have"

"I'm not even going to comment on that, now can you please tell me where the heck we are?"

"No idea" Dave finally let go of Sportsy and looked around the room, Old Sport was able to tell that he was lighting up like a kid at Christmas "but whoever made this place is a f*cking genius, it looks like we just stepped into a funhouse, and look, there are some blocks that say 'die' aww, isn't it cute?"

Old Sport looked around and frowned, ignoring Daves behavior "Dave, this place looks like something out of a horror movie and haunted house"

"Exactly, a funhouse, ooh and there's a dead piglet with his organs hanging out, and is that a bear? Ooh and another bear with a top hat, why does he look familiar?"

"You little..." Old Sport felt like wringing Daves neck just for the heck of it.

"You big..." Dave trailed off looking straight at Old Sport, who couldn't see the obsessive look he was giving him.

"Welcome one and all to-"

Who the f00k was that?


	3. Welcome. Now Die

_"Welcome one and all to Flumpty Bumpty's_

_If your lights turned off then your safe,_

_If your lights are on then we'll come find you,_

_And rip you, a brand new face"_

The record screech to a halt. 

Nope with a capital 'N', it was bad enough that he was dead thank you very much.

Dave on the other hand was clapping like he had just seen a show and was giving it a standing ovation "SWEET! I wonder what my face would be like if it was ripped off"

Old Sport made sure to keep his mouth shut, instead, he looked at the center of the room and saw something oddly familiar.

A screen that flipped up, like the one he used in his old night job as well as some kind of switch. It took him a few seconds to realise what was going on.

History was repeating itself.

"Dave, keep an eye at the entrance" he warned Dave this one time before running over to the screen and flipping it up, noticing the battery in the bottom left corner draining slightly faster than he had seen it do in his night job.

He quickly looked through the cameras before flipping it down and watching as it recharged, Old Sport looked up and was surprised to see Dave looking through the only door in this room, looking left and right every few seconds.

Old Sport looked higher up on the walls and noticed there was a flap thing open on the left, and on the right was an image of a pumpkin face frowning with his jagged teeth and looking angry, or was it sad? Looking at the wall he noticed that they were in fact vents with a button for each side, great, one would have to look at the laptop while the other kept watch and pressing the buttons.

Old Sport looked at the laptop once it was fully charged and began looking through the cameras, noticing the different characters that were there, there was an egg looking guy, a weird sponge with a party hat on top of his, head?

Then there was a weird-looking clown staring at the floor, a dead looking man wearing green clothing, looked Italian, and then some type of hole in the floor that Old Sport swore he saw more than one pair of eyes staring at the camera.

He dare not think what kind of monstrosity laid down in its depths.

And then there was the owl, on top of a man's toilet, in a freaking corridor of all places, and staring right at him, or at least the camera. Creepy.

He had just flipped the laptop down when Dave decided to talk.

"Isn't this the life, Old Sport? Me and you, doing a 'night shift' and trying to fend for our lives? Ah, good times" Dave sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Last I recall Dave, we did nothing of the sort" he looked at the laptop again and noticed the owl was gone from the toilet. He searched the screen until he saw where it was "Dave, left vent NOW!"

Dave moved at sonic speed and thumped the button, a few seconds and they hear a 'thump' and then silence, that poor bird was going to have a headache after this.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Last I recall you were working in a run-down pizzeria, got caught by a f*cking furry and then got stuffed into a tacky f*cking bear bear" Old Sport could tell he was smirking.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" he flipped the laptop down to recharge and looked at Dave properly.

"Of course not, I have the scars to prove it, since I got caught in Spring Bonnie by the dead children that I murdered with a string of sausages" he chuckled "I'm so f*cking creative"

The way he said it sounded like he was proud of himself and had won a medal, wouldn't surprise Old Sport if he had made one from the victims' leftover body parts, or their organs.

But Old Sport was not buying his story.

"And then there was the time you kissed your double"

Woah, wait "WHAT?" Old Sport screeched. Where the f*ck did that come from?

Dave laughed "yeah, there was another Sportsy that was annoyed with how me and Davey, the other me, who was way too emotional with his Sportsy, and acting, you got the idea of what would happen if you and he kissed, Sportsy went 'screw it' and called out to us before planting a big smooch on you and you let him dominate you, we both died from an anime version of a volcano explosion of a nose bleed and collapsed to the floor, I'm pretty certain we died twice each"

Old Sport was so distraught and traumatised at the explanation that he couldn't say anything, nor could he explain the unsettling sensation in his chest, the urge to throw up, or figure out if Dave really was telling the truth.

"F*ck you" he was finally able to speak.

"When and where?"

Old Sport pulled Dave from the wall and punched him so hard that Dave flew right into a corner and made a serious dent in it, while also getting stuck in the weird pink stuff that almost looked like gum.

"You f*cking piece of sh*t" Old Sport growled through gritted teeth "I hope you die a long and painful death" he had never felt this much emotion before and he was too distracted to freak out over it.

Dave looked at him as if being punched into a wall like in an anime show hadn't affected him, or the fact that he was practically glued to the corner "already had that happened to me, then it happened to you"

Old Sport was about to punch him again when he heard a dramatic tune and some weird buzzing noise, a screech.

Then darkness.

**You have both died.**

_Dave-1 health token_

_Jack/Old Sport- 0 health token_

_Bond level at -1_

**"If you want to survive, work together, otherwise its game over for the both of you"**

"Welcome one and all to Flumpty Bumpty's-"

"SHUT THE BEEP UP, MOTHER BEEP!"

"What the f*ck just happened, Old Sport?"

"Shut up and keep an eye out for whatever it was that killed us, as I try my best to explain the situation so that your tiny brain can understand it while also making sure we don't die permanently"

"Love you too, Old Sport"

(One long and painful explanation later)

"So what you're basically saying" Dave finally spoke after five minutes of silence (in which Old Sport had been busy making sure they didn't die, all by himself) "is that we are stuck in what could possibly be in some alternate universes and the only way to get out is to finish the 'game'" he airs quoted with his fingers "is to complete it?"

"From what I understand from the female voice, yes" Old Sport didn't like being fully truthful with Dave, but if what the female voice said is true, then he was going to need to 'bond' (he shivered at the word alone) with Dave in order for them both to stay alive.

But that wasn't going to stop him from being a d*ck from time to time.

Dramatic music and a weird beeping.

"LOOK OUT IT'S THE EGG MAN, WHO CAN SCARE WITH HIS CARTOON GANG!"

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE BEFORE WE DIE!"

"BUY ME DINNER FIRST!"

"F*CK YOU"


	4. Hi. Die. Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restart your software take good care  
> As piglets body sits and stares  
> Let the body trace no soul inside  
> consume the funk and let it ride  
> This is, The Flumpty Jam  
> Yes this is. The Flumpty JAAAAAAM  
> by Dagames

That's it, he was through playing nice, no more Mr. Nice Ja- I mean Old Sport.

Too bad he didn't have a bomb to blow this place up, that would have solved all his problems.

He continued to look through the cameras when he saw Birthday Boi Block, who was on his way to stop their hearts.

"Er, Old Sport, I think the pig thing looked at me"

"You kill kids for a living, a little creepy pork chop shouldn't sway you in the slightest" looked at the laptop, put it down and look in front of him, only speaking to Dave when it was the owl, this was going to be his routine.

1 am, this felt longer than his last night job.

Flipping a switch to turn the light off seconds before Birthday Boi Block showed his creepy grin, then again it was nothing compared to Matt's.

"Left vent," Old Sport's voice told Dave no funny business as well as authority.

Dave couldn't help but shiver at the 'no-nonsense' tone he was making as he pressed the button.

THUD!

He really hoped that he could have its meat for lunch after this was done.

They continued this way for the next three, literal, hours, and they weren't even close to finishing.

"I forgot just how long this took" Old Sport muttered to himself.

Dave though was in his element, a creepy funhouse, hanging out with Old Sport, said man was giving him orders in what he liked to call 'Henry voice', this was his dream come true.

And the best part was that Old Sport didn't even realize what he was doing to him. If he could get a dollar for every time Old Sport had given him an order, he could have demolished every Fazbender building and rebuilt the place.

And this was just from three hours of being stuck in this room alone.

"What is up with this owl?" Old Sport groaned "Dave, left vent" BAM "son of a-, great, now the clown is coming out"

"Out of the closet? Good for him"

_Click_

"That clown looks really unsettling" Old Sport muttered.

"I'd take him over the pork chop any day"

"I am not surprised, feels like we just stepped into another Fazbenders building, more horror though and less kid-friendly"

"Since when was the original place 'kid-friendly' to begin with?"

"Touche"

_Click_

And just like that the tense air seemed to tone down around them, after 3 f*cking hours, Dave was even happier because of that, things were being way too serious, to begin with. Seriously, Old Sport needed to live a little and be less serious. Then again, he did look adorable when he was serious, not to mention attractive when faced with something like this.

But at the same time, Dave knew, that this was not the time to get too cozy with Old Sport.

He knew they both couldn't let their guard down in this place even if he wanted to, one wrong move and it was bye-bye Old Sport and hello game over if what orange guy said was true, and Dave trusted him, even if the guy rejected his deal. But the thought of Old Sport getting a game over made him nearly cry his none existent heart out.

"Where do you think we'll end up after we finish this place?" Dave asked with genuine (as genuine as one can get when they sound sarcastic all the time) curiosity.

"Don't know, and I'll get to that bridge when I- we, have finished this place"

'We' he said, ooh Dave was never gonna let him down after this, it was enough to make his dead skin crawl and Dave's none existent heart flutter in excitement.

Jack clicked the light again after Flumpty and the clown had appeared, however, he was not prepared for something to appear in front of him.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT THING?!" Old Sport shrieked as a cracked, gold looking egg with bright-looking, predator's eyes stared at him as if looking into his 'soul'. He quickly turned the light off and waited for a few seconds before flipping it back on again, it was gone.

Dave somehow grew hearts in his eyes as he stared at the spot the golden egg had been, for some reason it had reminded him of a trading card from that one anime show. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Dave, right vent"

The thought easily escaped his mind, his Sportsy needed his help.

4 am, the red monster with many faces decided to make his appearance, Dave tried to make some innuendo jokes and Old Sport was not amused. Then Flumpty and the birthday boi decided to get the jump on them and take up half of their exposure because Dave had been distracting Old Sport with something unpleasant.

He spent the next hour trying to pull the children's blocks out of his ass hole.

**Bond level at -5**

5 am, Dave was using his own hand as a type of puppet and making funny noises with it, he still listened to Old Sport everyone now and then sure, but then he still went back to being a dick. All the same, Old Sport was somewhat okay with this, at least Dave was distracted and not talking to him. That's gotta be a new record.

**Bond level at -2**

5:55 am, Old Sport was gritting his teeth and muttering under his breath, the little f*ckers were, even more, wilder now and more determined to see them both dead with their eyes ripped out of their sockets.

He briefly wondered if they ate the brains after he and Dave failed last time.

"Just five more minutes" he muttered under his breath "five more minutes and we'll finally be out of this hell hole"

If he had been still alive his pulse would be beating at an alarming rate and his blood would have been leaking out of all the holes he had in his body.

"Ah f*ck" he heard Dave mutter "we've got incoming"

"How many?"

"The whole f*cking she-bang gang, that's who"

Old Sport quickly looked at his clock, he had two minutes left, could time get any slower? They were about to die and he had no more life tokens because he got careless. Okay fine, it was because he had been arguing but the point still stood.

Old Sport watched as Dave moved away from the door frame and moved further into the room, at first Old Sport thought that Dave was going to try and form some sort of barrier.

DING DONG SPAM!

Wait, seriously? They did it? Did they beat the game?

He and Dave were about to whoop for joy until a black hole opened up, and out came the clown and stretched his elastic arms out and grabbed both of them with a twisted, happy smile on his face.

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! F*CK THIS!" Dave quickly dodged the arm and grabbed his partner's arm and running out of the office and taking a left.

"Dave, what in the name of Fredbear are you doing?"

"Finding a better hiding place, like that hole"

"Don't go in there, the monster of a thousand faces lives in that hole"

"Do you have a better hole to hide in?"

"...........no"

Dave didn't waste any more time in jumping in the hole just as the other creatures began to close in, they managed to dodge some hands and were now falling into the darkness.

"HOLY F*CK WE DID IT SPORTSY!"

"Great, now how do we stop from falling?"

"......f*ck"

Old Sport opened his mouth but fell unconscious for no reason. He never saw the light that would take him to another location.

**Dave- 2 health tokens**

**Old Sport- 1 health token**

**Bonding level at -1**

"Sportsy? Sportsy? Wake up"

Old Sport felt the light pat on his cheek as he came round, his head was spinning and his vision was far from perfect at the moment, the only thing he could do was groan.

"Be careful with how you do that Sportsy" Dave purred in his ear.

That woke Old Sport faster than he thought possible, as he flung his eyes open and head-butted Dave's forehead as well. It was worth the headache he thought to himself.

Then he looked around and found that he was in another place he had never seen before "got any ideas on where we are Dave?"

Dave looked at Old Sport for a moment before he observed the area, taking in every detail he could get "not a clue, only that this place is obviously run down, though I have no idea from what, it looks recent so I would guess a few hours?"

"Oh joy" Old Sport threw his arms up in the air in frustration as well as to emphasize his sarcasm.

"I'm just glad I'm with you Sportsy" Dave's smile looked slightly bigger as he stared at his friend.

"You little..." for some reason, Old Sport felt a strong wave of something in his chest when Dave looked at him like that, he clenched his hands as if wanting to wring that old farts neck.

"You..." Dave sang as he crept closer to Old Sport.

"LITTLE PIGGY!"

"HIM! RUN!" Both cried out at the same time before running in the opposite direction and trying to get away from him.

They had no idea they had just entered a cliche horror building.

**Bonding level at 0.5**


	5. Mental and Cliche Horror Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so we are clear, I'm re-posting these from another site that I am on. However. I am not used to using this kind of mechanic to make them italic or bold. SO, there's going to be some goofs up here and there. And as much as it bugs me to leave them, I do not have the will power to fix them. Thank you in advance.

Dave and Old Sport had no idea what happened, one moment they were running away from some kind of behemoth of a human, next they were thrown into a glass window and fell all the way to the ground with a hard thud. Though they were slightly out of it.

Old Sport was surprised that he hadn't been killed from the impact, then again that fall was far shorter than the one in that other place, the one with the building and invisible voice.

"Stay safe my child, for you are to play an important role in all of this"

Jack frowned when he heard that male voice when he opened his eyes he was met with a purple somebody rubbing his head.

"Ouch, that hurt more than it should have" Dave frowned until he saw Old Sport looking more fazed than he had been "you okay there Sportsy?"

"I'm dazed and survived a what-ever-measure-you-use-drop, how do you think I feel?" Old Sport retorted before slowly getting up and rubbing his head as well.

Dave laughed "why are you so sour? We can't die so live a little, as much as a dead person can anyway"

"We can die here Dave" Old Sport looked at his enemy, clearly the idiot forgot their little conversation in that egg place "before we got here, I was in a building, I fell and died then found myself in the office again from where I first woke up, we have to collect these tokens if we want to stay alive" this was the only warning he was giving Dave, if he died then it was his own fault.

Dave looked at Old Sport as if he had never seen him before, then he laughed, the deep and earth-shaking laugh that almost reminded Old Sport of someone else, someone in pink, not purple.

"Wow Old Sport, I didn't think your imagination could get more imaginative than mine, then again, mine is just mainly planning" Dave wiped a fake tear as he calmed down.

_I would listen to him if I were you Dave_

Old Sport knew that voice anywhere, Dave as well. 

"So you aren't my imagination" Dave stated. 

_**"If you both wish to survive this place, you need to work together and pick up the 1-up tokens as you progress, if you don't, both of you will fail"**_

Old Sport recognized that voice "Wait, so if one of us dies then we both lose?" he asked the ceiling. 

_Yes, now get moving._

No sooner had these words been spoken, they began to hear noises, they ran together in a random direction and found themselves in what could have been a front desk in those fancy hotel buildings, although it looked old fashioned. 

At least it would have been if it wasn't for the few dead bodies of police officers and blood lying around. 

"Aw, I was hoping for some good old fashioned murder" Dave pouted and crossed his arms like a child. 

"I bet there are plenty more people lying around for you" Old Sport rolled his eyes, seriously, what a child Dave was acting right now. 

They continued to walk around in silence, looking through rooms to see if they could find anything that could be of use, they found a file but it was about a patient and his conditions. 

At least they could confirm that they were in fact inside a mental institute, too bad they couldn't leave from the front entrance, lock picking wouldn't help them in the slightest. 

"It's more than likely that the place is locked by a security office" Dave had stated "we just need to look for it, hack in and BOOM, we're out of here" 

Old Sport just nodded and they continued to look around and search through the file cabinets until he saw a symbol on another report that looked oddly familiar, he picked it before calling "Dave, does this symbol mean anything to you?" he points to the symbol in the top left (I think) corner of the paper. 

Dave observed the marking closely before they widened in shock "that mark is the symbol for Colorado" he said in disbelief. 

Old Sport dumped the paper down where he had picked it up "great, it's bad enough I was framed in this state without having to come back in a place more twisted and sick than you are" 

Dave's eyes turned into love hearts "awe, that's so sweet of you" 

Old Sport mentally frowned and pushed him away "come on Romeo, we've got to get moving, I don't think it's a good idea to stay in the same spot for too long" 

They moved on from the entrance and soon found a corridor blocked off with a guy in a wheelchair on their left side, there was also a door on their left conveniently open as well, Old Sport stepped through the door and began to look at his surroundings. 

There were at least three people in the room, one was on a couch in a fetal position and rocking slightly back and forth, it looked it was wearing a rag but Old Sport was not going to go closer just to have a look.

The second person, one was slightly bigger and had more muscle than Old Sport, the-dazed-looking-man was wearing what looked like blue prison clothing and had a bald head, he was sitting on a coffee table staring at a lob-sided and blood stained, flat-screen TV that had those black and white pixels when it wasn't getting a signal, it looked like his arms were bound too. 

The final person was wearing similar clothes to the silent bouncer, only different colour, mud brown, his face though, gosh, Old Sport would have felt pity if he could, some of the mans face looked at if he had been thrown into a fire, it started from the left side of his head, a little on the middle of his nose then the bottom right side of his face, his right side of the top lip was slightly pulled back so that you could see his teeth (which looked healthy considering the state of this place), he didn't have hair either. 

"These people look more f*cked up than I am" Dave stated with a wide grin on his face "I wonder if we're related" 

Old Sport had to suppress a shudder at that and decided to continue forward, there was nothing in here that he could look at so he went through the not-so barred-of-door that led to the other side of the blocked off corridor. 

He noticed a metal door with 'exit' in red light, he tried to open it but had no success, he doubted a crowbar would be able to help him with this one, so he went into another room that had one dead person sitting in his chair as if he had died in his sleep. 

He also had a key card tagged to his shirt, thank goodness Old Sport had torch lights as well otherwise he would never have been able to see it clearly. 

He wasted no time in running over to grab it and leaving the room as if there was an evil presence right behind him, this was exactly what he would need to enter the security office, from what he has seen in other buildings when he was alive, most security offices needed a key card before they could enter. 

Just a pity Phone Guy never thought of it. 

He quickly walked back into the waiting area where Dave was staring at the TV as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Ooh, I love this bit" 

_And acting like a kid as well._

__

"Hey Dave" he waved the key card in Dave's face and instantly got his attention "mind helping me look for the security room?" 

__

His reply was Dave linking arms with him and leaving through the way they entered while humming to himself 'we're off to see the wizard' 

__

Only to get attacked by the man in a wheelchair the second they got too close. 

__

The man ranted "you can't escape, there's no escape" and "beware the walrider" before Dave managed to knock him against the wall, throw him to the ground and crush his head before Old Sport could even blink. 

__

"No one touches my Sportsy" Dave growled to the dead body before looking at Old Sport as if nothing had happened "you okay there, Old Sport?" 

__

Old Sport, (who had been laying on the ground through the whole thing after being attacked by the wheelchair guy), carefully got up from the ground without the aid of Dave, who had held his hand out to help him, and walked off. 

__

Dave pouted before smiling and walking after him till they were level and then walked side by side. 

__

"Where do you think the security room is?" Old Sport asked. 

__

"Most likely near the main entrance, they wouldn't have bothered having it at the back, it would be a waste of time if there was an attack, though it wouldn't surprise me if this place has a secret place hiding underneath" 

__

For some strange reason, Old Sport silently agreed with him. 

__

__

__Bonding level increased._ _

__

__

They continued to stay silent until they finally found it and Dave wasted no time in hacking into the system to try and open the main doors, only to see that priest nut job turn the power off and for them to hear a big thudding noise outside in the hallway. 

__

Old Sport and Dave looked at each other, looked at the (conveniently) small (big enough for two) locker before both scrambled trying to get in, and somehow ended up getting crammed together with Old Sport having his back pressed against Dave's front as they waited for whatever it was outside the door. 

__

It turned out to be a big guy that called them 'little piggies' and even Dave looked a little uneasy at how big the guy looked, he knew how to attack others but only with a weapon and if they were weaker than him. 

__

They both waited and held in their breath as the big boy looked around and sniffed the air, grunted, then turned to the door and left. 

__

They both relaxed and let out a sigh of relief before Old Sport opened the locker door, only to be held back by an (if you could call it) slightly pale Dave. He looked like he was shaking. 

__

"Dave, you can let go of me now" 

__

Dave whimpered and held him closer before nuzzling against Old Sports neck, pressing his body even closer to his friend, not even noticing Old Sport shivering at the closeness and contact. 

__

They stayed there for a moment until Old Sport was sure Dave was okay to move, he didn't dare question what it was all about as the look on Dave's face said he was reliving a bad memory. He thinks. 

__

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you slowly" Dave threatened as he let go of his friend. 

__

"Who would believe me anyway?" Old Sport snorted before asking where the power would be. 

__

"It will most likely be downstairs judging by how old-fashioned the place looks" Dave instructed, "it's going to get dark, luckily we have built-in torches, don't we?" 

__

Old Sport couldn't help but give Dave his signature, soulless smile before he looked in the corner opposite the computer terminal, an old-looking photograph was literally hovering above the ground and spinning slowly that Old Sport could see what was on it, it was a picture of him and Dave with an arm on each others back giving off that soulless smile. 

__

"You think that's one of our 1-up tokens?" he asked Dave. 

Dave cautiously moved towards it, looked at it as a curious puppy, and made to grab it, only for it to disappear the second his fingers touched the item. 

"Aww" Dave pouted "I wanted that as a souvenir" 

Old Sport simply patted Dave's shoulder before linking his arm with Dave as they left the room, no one spoke after that. 

__

__

They had no idea that everything was going to go downhill later on. 

**Dave- 3 health tokens**  
**Old Sport- 2 health tokens**

**Bonding level at 1.2**


	6. Mad House to- WTF is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The walriders here, it's getting closer  
> So close to the light, from the wrong side of hell  
> (Dagames)

Okay, this little egg hunt was beginning to get on Old Sports nerve, they had gone on a little adventure to try and find the generator to get the electric running so that they could escape, and on the way (or the great journey as Dave liked to call it), they met all kinds of messed up people that made Dave look normal, and that was saying something.

First, there were those weird twins that wanted their tongue and livers, to which Dave called out to them saying he no longer had a liver and his tongue was ash colour and if eaten, it could possibly kill them. Old Sport didn't want to know what happened to him for that to happen.

Then they found some human limbs inside a soup pot along with bubbling, boiling blood.

And finally, aside from all the weirdos who walked in circles, screaming at nothing, or simply banging their heads against a wall, they found an insane person who...let's just say he liked doing things to someone who no longer lives and leave it at that.

For once, Old Sport and Dave agreed that that was seriously f*cked up.

Sadly (as much as it pained Old Sport to think that), they somehow got separated and then captured by two nut jobs that could give Dave and Henry a run for their money. Then again, this was a mental institute, Dave and Henry could have felt right at home in this place.

(Dave P.O.V)

Dave somehow fell victim to some old fashioned 'hit at the back of your neck and pass out' technique, when he came round, he could hear someone that wasn't Old Sport talking to him, something about love...and children?

F*ck no, he was having no babies with anyone unless it was with Old Sport, wait, could he get pregnant with Sportsy?

"I want a family" the man continued speaking "a loving family that I never had with my father" he positioned his head in Dave's hazy vision "I'll never, let anything happen to our children, not like..." he seemed to have trailed off before disappearing from view.

By now Dave had finally come round, unfortunately, he was unable to move his hands and legs, that b*stared dared to bind them so he couldn't escape and find Old Sport, oh when he got his hands on that-

"I know you must be desperate to consummate our love" OH, HELL NO! "here, this will help you relax"

Dave held his breath for as long as he could when he realised the spray was knock out gas, but the smell of blood, death, and rotting corpses in the background caused him to take a large gulp of air before coughing as it irritated the back of his throat, he felt his eyes getting heavier, and he knew that if he let them close, he would be bound in that weird contraption in the background.

But what was this stuff? He used to drink chloroform back in Colorado for goodness sake, hell he even killed kids for a living and was used to the smell, why was that no longer the case?

"Sleep"

He didn't...want...to...sle...

"For someone who barely has any organs left his body, you have such amazing bone structure, I'm almost jealous"

This was the first thing Dave heard when he came round, and while he was still groggy, he tried to speak "let me go...and I won't give you a...slow death" wow, that sounded pathetic even to his ears. Then he felt something touch his leg.

The man had placed his hands on both of his...WHY THE F*CK WAS HE NAKED? WHAT DID THAT MAN DO TO HIM?!

"It will be painful at first, but please, endure for my sake, for the sake of our children" why was this man not listening to him?

"Ah, but how can I bear your children if you take off my ball sack?" appeal to his better nature might help him get out of this mess, literally.

"One of us needs to bear the children my love"

And with that, the creep pulled a lever, pulling Dave's naked and half-dead body towards a f*cking wood saw.

"AAAAAAARGH!" what the-?

"OOF!"

Dave watched some mad man, literally, run straight for the baby lover, knocking him onto the floor and thus, stopping the process of having his nuts off. He quickly learned to his left, he was surprised when he felt the wood give way and he found himself on the floor in seconds, unfortunately, he was still naked, so while those two love birds were still fighting, he quickly moved to where he saw some rags that once belonged to someone else, they reeked of blood, decayed flesh and other, bodily fluids, but it would have to do for now.

Dave ran while trying to put the rag clothes on himself when he found a window, then he got an idea.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU F*CKING B*TCH?!"

That was his cue, he charges forward, straight into the glass window, and fell from the second story, he did a forward roll, back roll, the splits, and a dab before finishing it off with another forward roll so that he didn't break his legs.

He was sure he could hear applause as they gave him four 10's, he ignored the screeching from that sicko and ran off, he had to find Sportsy.

(Old Sport P.O.V)

When they had been split up, Old Sport had run into a dumb waiter and lifted himself to the next floor, only to get punched in the face for his efforts, he was lifted up, placed, and bound into a wheelchair by a man wearing nothing but an apron and talking to him as if talking about the weather, he was led down a hallway where he had been teased of the chance of freedom on the way there as well.

"Well, suit yourself" was all that half-naked with goggles had to say before continuing the 'stroll'.

From there, everything seemed to get worse than he thought possible. Then, science guy, began to talk about how faith in God and science could be useful together but still be completely different.

All the while picking up weapons and gently sliding them against his neck.

"You know, you are very special and different from the others," he said afterward.

"Oh? And how's that?" while the man was facing away, Old Sport tried to get out of his bindings.

"Well I thought it was obvious, you're not really here, are you?" the man turned around and waved his hedge trimmers towards Old Sports body "well, physically you are, but if you are the type of person to believe in souls, I dare say you look...soulless"

With that, he cut off Old Sports left ring finger in one clean cut.

Old Sport had thought the spring-locks shoving into his body and organs were bad, they were nothing compared to this.

"And this is what puzzles me, if you have no soul, then how are you able to feel pain?" he cut off the right index finger next.

Old Sport had never screamed so loud in his life, was he crying? He couldn't tell.

As he sat there panting, the man chuckled and walked out of the room, once Old Sport was sure the man was gone, he began twisting his body around as fast as he could to loosen the restraints, he found himself free after a few minutes.

His whole body shook as he fell to the floor and tried to get his breathing under control, this had never happened before, his body never went into shock over something so, simple as this, what was happening to him?

He frowned and shook his head, he didn't have time for that, he had to get out of here and find Dave fast, knowing that idiot he was trying to find danger and f*ck it up good, figuratively speaking of course.

Speaking of Dave, where the heck was he?

"SPORTSY!"

BAM!

There he is, was all Old Sport could think as Dave had thrown himself onto his body and both of them had fallen to the floor with a hard thud, he didn't even question how Dave found him, he just accepted it, that is until he smelt the blood coming from Dave, or was it from the rags he was wearing?

"Uh, Dave?" Old Sport asked cautiously as Dave nuzzled his neck like a cat "where did that blood come from?" He was dreading the answer.

"Oh, some guy tried to chop my d*ck and balls off, I ran and got him stabbed in the chest by some pipes that were hanging from the ceiling" Dave shrugged as best he could from his position on top of Old Sport.

"Could you please elaborate?"

"Fine" Dave mumbled into his neck before moving so he could speak properly "Basically some guy ran and gave the creeper the jump, I ran while getting my clothes back on, fell out of a window and into an abandoned place that was covered in metal poles and spikes with ropes holding bodies up, when the creep caught up to me I pushed him and got him tangled in the ropes, died with a pole impaled in his chest" he then looks at Old Sport with a creeping smile "he got good"

That little pause sent a chill down Old Sports spine for some reason, it got worse when he heard Dave growl like an animal in for the kill. 

Not to mention that he never thought of Dave naked...until now, he was going to need bleach after this was over.

"Who's the f*cker that did this to you?"

How Dave could change his tone from loud and obnoxious to calm and deadly was beyond Old Sport, but now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

"Dave, we need to leave now, before that lunatic comes back" he tried pushing Dave off of him, no luck "Dave, I'm being serious, if he catches us then we lose a life"

"Bit late for that, Old Sport" Dave was still calm when he spoke, and then he moved so Old Sport could sit up.

It wasn't until he did so that he realise that the lunatic was there, watching them.

"Another member of the walking dead?" he asked with some amusement in his voice "I would love to see where this will lead us"

"Over my half-dead body" Old Sport was shocked when he saw Dave charge forward and rugby tackle the man onto the floor "SPORTSY RUN, NOW!"

"GET OFF ME YOU-" he was cut off with a punch from Dave.

Old Sport did as he was told and ran, he didn't know where, he didn't even know why he was running when he could help Dave, he just ran.

And he didn't stop running until he got to the elevator, after how many hours of running around. That is until the nut job came back, with fresh blood on his apron. Oh Dave.

"Get back here you little-" he got punched in the face before he could utter another word.

Old Sport was pressing a random floor vigorously, waiting for the doors to close. Unfortunately, when it did work, and he pressed himself against the wall, it didn't completely save him, because the man managed to get the top half of his body through the door before the lift began moving.

Old Sport saw something fly towards him before everything went black.

**Dave- 2 health tokens**

**Old Sport- 1 health token**

**Bonding level at 1.5**

They both woke up in some kind of science facility, the walls looked like they were made of solid ice and there was some kind of body laying inside a small tube, his body was facing outwards while his arms and legs were behind him, making him form a type of oval shape, his face was staring at a screen with flashing images.

"Now I know what it feels like to lose a life" was the first thing Dave said as he got up from the floor "and who the hell is this guy? It looks like you when you don't have your make up on"

"And what does that mean? Wait, how do you know what I look like without makeup on?" Old Sport replied as he too got up from the floor.

"I've watched you sh- I mean take it off before going to bed"

Old Sport had to suppress a shiver before he noticed something stuck to the pod with the body inside "Dave, what does that note say?"

Dave looked in Old Sports direction and noticed it too, he picked it up and read it out loud.

"For your final task in this world, you must kill this guy, Billy, to remove Project Wall Rider, simply follow the yellow line to your final tasks destination"

Old Sport threw his hands up in frustration, so close but yet so far "and how exactly are we going to do that? This place is so big I wouldn't know where to begin"

As if those were the triggering words, some doors opened up like in a cliche horror movie, and since they didn't want to waste any more time in this dump, they decided to run straight towards it.

While trying to suppress a gag from the stench of blood, as well as the smells of chemical reagents, Old Sport spared no time in looking around the place, searching for something that could easily kill the guy in the machine, that was when he came across a valve that said 'do not touch'. And we all know how Old Sport loves to touch things that are forbidden.

And it was only then that he realised that he had his fingers back, wow.

As they made their way back to their 'waking point', Dave decided to read the paper again, he nearly dropped it when the words began shifting, forming into different words and new sentences, when they stopped, Dave had a hard time trying not to rip the paper in his hands.

"Something the matter Dave?" Old Sport asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, Old Sport" Dave replied while placing the paper back into his pocket "now let's go f*ck around with more machinery, shall we?"

Sadly it turned out to be just jumping to another platform and pulling some wires out of the main power grid, but it was still fun to do.

That is until they were making their 'escape', as Old Sport made his jump to the lower platform something happened. He felt himself get lifted up in the air and ended up nowhere near the platform, that was when he decided to look up, he wished he hadn't.

Because he was facing none other than the Wall Rider itself, it looked like a skeleton made of black smoke, he reeked of death and decay, and Old Sport could not tell if the whispers were coming from the creature, or his head.

"OLD SPORT!" was that fear in his voice?

That was the only thing going through his mind when he finally realised he was plummeting to the ground. White noises filled his ears, he wasn't dead, shouldn't he have lost a life? He should have died from that fall.

"Come on...no...sleep..." Dave? "Wake up...focus...me"

Ah, purple, Aubergine "I like purple"

"As much as I would love to kiss you for that, I need you to get UP" with this last word grunted out, he lifted Old Sport so that he was sitting up "do you have a concussion?" he asked mostly to himself.

Old Sport waved away his arms "I'm fine, just, slightly light-headed"

"Of course your light-headed, you just fell from whatever height, banged your head on the ground and haven't 'died', what did you expect? Landing on a bunch of golden flowers?"

Old Sport grunted as he was lifted up onto his feet, with his arm around Dave's shoulder and leaning into him.

Had the situation been different, Dave would have been happy with this result.

They made their way back to the main room, when they got close enough, Dave laid Old Sport near the console before making his way to the central computer, pressing a few buttons before placing his hand on the handprint.

Whirring sounds came from the pod and both looked to see the guy dying from whatever it was they released into him.

That was when hell unleashed itself on them both.

Before either to grasp what was happening, Dave was thrown across the room at an impossible speed and smacked his head hard against a wall, he was out cold before he even knew what was happening.

As for Old Sport, he wished he was out cold because right now he was facing the Wall Rider once again, the stench filling his nostrils, cold, dead eyes that were as black as night was staring at him, it felt like staring at Henry.

Then before he knew what was happening, he was lifted into the air and bring thrown around like some kind of rag doll, he was thrown, caught by the creature, then thrown again just to get gripped by the ankle and hanging upside down.

A roar left the creature's jaw as it looked at him in anger, then with one final shake, Old Sport was twirled around like some kind of ballerina, then gravity finally took over and he was met with the hard floor once again.

"OOF!" the wind was knocked right out of his lungs, he was sure that if he wasn't dead, it would have definitely left a bruise.

As his ears still rang, he could faintly hear a noise, but he let it slide as some kind of computer noise. All he could focus on now was finding Dave and making sure he was not dead, he slowly rolled onto his stomach before slowly pushing himself up, then began his slow crawl towards the unconscious body.

However, once he was close enough to kneel beside him, he was slow to react to the sound of a door being slammed open, followed by the sound of a gun being shot.

He blacked out just after he touched Dave's arm.

Darkness, cold, lifeless, no sound, no gravity, just emptiness.

They didn't bother opening their eyes, there was no point until they felt something warm on their faces, they opened them slightly, only to shut them tight when they were blinded by white light.

And then they were falling, falling, until they landed on something soft.

"I know I said you should land on flowers, but I didn't mean it literally" Dave spoke.

Old Sport opened his eyes while turning his head to the side, sure enough, he was in some gold flowers that looked healthy, more healthy than ones he had seen back in his job. He slowly got up and began checking his body for injuries, nothing.

He looked at Dave, who seemed to be scouting the area, he didn't have any injuries either, weird.

"Dave, how's your head?" Old Sport asked.

"Hurts like a b*tch but that's not stopping me" Dave replied, not even looking at Old Sport "but wherever we are, I've never seen before, we're some cave, I know that for certain, but otherwise..." he trailed off, staring at something Old Sport couldn't see.

That is until he literally screeched "WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A FACE!?"

Dave never does that unless it really creeps him out, and last time he checked, Dave wasn't afraid of anything.

Old Sport finally got off his ass and walked towards Dave, trying to see what it was that creeped him out so much...even he was dumbstruck as to what it was.

"Howdy, I'm-"

"AAH! A TALKING FLOWER!"

Old Sport spent the next 5 minutes stomping the poor thing into the ground, Dave was simply laughing in the background, enjoying the show.

**Dave- 3 Health tokens**

**Old Sport- 2 Health tokens**

**Bonding level at 1.9**


	7. F*ck this Sh*t I'm out

Dave was still on his back laughing while Old Sport was stomping the talking flower.

For 5 minutes.

None stop.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" called what sounded like a voice but the volume lowered "I could have sworn I heard someone talking"

This caused a momentary pause in Old Sports torment, as soon as he halted his leg and looked in the direction of the shouting, the flower took this opportunity to delve underground, out of harm's way. Dave had finally stopped laughing and was looking at the entrance like it had offended him.

Old Sport, however, never noticed this, he was too focused on staring at the cave's opening to see what was going to pop out. He seriously hoped it wasn't another talking flower.

It wasn't until he saw something white and walking on two legs, that he finally let out a sigh of relief, only to have a mental break down when he realised what it was that was coming towards him.

A mother hecking goat, sheep looking creature. What the heck was wrong with this world?

"Oh my, two humans? Are any of you injured?" she asked in a tone that was comforting.

It made Old Sport uncomfortable and moved away as she tried to get closer.

The creature mistook this as him being scared of them "oh, you have nothing to fear human, my name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins" she frowned when she saw the man in purple still shaking on the ground "are you hurt?"

Old Sport looked at Dave briefly before turning back and answering "um, we're good thanks" he paused when he heard Dave snicker "except for Dave, he's an idiot"

"HEY! I take offense to that" Dave snapped as he got up, still shaking from then adrenaline.

"You take offense to everything I say, stop being so easily triggered" Old Sport retorted before asking the creature, where they were.

"And who the peck are you goat lady?" Dave asked insultingly.

Old Sport and the goat creature frowned at his rudeness "she had just said who she was Dave, but you were too busy riding your adrenaline rush"

As Toriel smiled warmly at him in thanks, Old Sport felt like he should feel bad for giving her a cold, soulless smile "could you please help us get out of here?"

Something flashed in her eyes and quickly disappeared, but he saw it "please follow me, this place is full of traps and dead ends, it can be very confusing"

"Thank you" was all Old Sport could say as he grabbed Dave's arm and proceeded to drag him, following Toriels footsteps.

Dave had a hard time trying not to gush at the fact Old Sport was touching his wrist through the ruins.

After pacifying a dummy (while making sure Dave didn't interact at all with it and ignoring the gasp coming from Toriel), passing some 'difficult' puzzles, they found themselves questioning Toriel's sanity when they came to the, what they called, the spike room.

"Do you do this on a regular basis?" Dave asked in shock "do you get off on walking on these pinpricks? What the f*ck man?"

"I just fancied a nice walk" was that sarcasm coming from the goat? Noice.

"Sounds delightful" Dave replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "what do we do now, you expect us to hold your hand like f*cking toddlers as you lead us through this deathtrap of pressure plates?"

Old Sport watched as Toriel gave Dave the motherly death glare when he wasn't looking, then it changed back to an 'innocent' and motherly face with a flicker of mischief in her eyes.

"Of course not, child, but I do recommend that you both stay close to me so that you don't misstep"

With those words she moved forward with such grace and ease, Old Sport thought she was walking a fire pit blindfolded while doing the macarena. He quickly followed her steps before he could forget the sequence.

"SPORTSY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF" Dave whined so loudly it caused the place to shake, both Old Sport and Toriel nearly lost their footing.

"Dave, so help me" Old Sport growled as he stopped moving and turned toward Dave "follow us or stay behind, it's not rocket science"

"Uh, Sporsty, the white goat is gone"

Old Sport turned back around and sure enough, Toriel was nowhere in sight, she must have moved quickly after the 'earth quake' and had gone through the entrance during the commotion.

Old Sport groaned "oh great, now what? I'm stuck in the middle of the trap and don't know where to step, I don't want a death that is the equivalent of a Springlocked death"

As he rubbed his eyes in frustration, he could only hear the sound of something hitting the water, followed by something moving in it.

He looked up just in time to see Dave getting out of the water...on the other side of the f*cking death trap.

"Dave" Old Sport said in a dark and warning tone "what did you just do?"

"I beat the system, and solved the meaning of life" his eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"Enlighten me"

"Don't shove your way through life's problems, jump in the water and go around it"

"Oh I'll be doing that, along with something else" taking a risk, Old Sport grabbed the last plate of spikes that was near the water, pulled himself up so that he was literally doing a handstand on spikes. Then he pushed himself off into the direction of the water with a small 'sploosh'.

Dave blinked at where Old Sport had just been, then began wondering if he could eat that goat monster for dinner.

That is until two hands shot up from the water and practically slammed onto the edge. Dave almost jumped out of his skin and thought Fazf*ck had come back to exact revenge.

"What the hell Old Sport, are you tryin' ta giv' m-" his words were cut short when he saw Old Sport get out of the water.

He didn't know whether to scream in excitement or shove him against the nearest surface and kiss him senseless.

Why you may ask? It was because dear readers. Old Sports body makeup had come off in the water. With a look that made Henry's smile look f*cking tame.

"Your dead Dave" Old Sport growled before lunging towards Dave.

The aubergine man took this as his queue to run like a bat out of hell away from the clearly deranged 'not-so-orange-man'. And began running literally into walls like a cartoon character and would most likely cause a cave in.

He ran past a white sheet looking thing. Past MORE puzzles and another white/purple looking shape and into some kind of house. Where he finally stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"Boy" he chuckled "it's a good thing I don't have a heart or lungs, otherwise I'd have pasta-out" he snickered to himself before rubbing his hands in excitement.

He looked around the place and noticed that it looked nothing like the pizzeria, it was cleaner than any place he had been to for one. Second, there were no cobwebs or even rubbish anywhere. Ugh. He didn't know whether to be impressed or throw up.

He moved past what looked like a living room and went into the next one. And holy f*ck did the kitchen look cleaner than the restaurants.

"DAVE!" roared a voice.

Dave screamed like a little girl. He watched as Old Sport literally threw himself into the living room and crashing into the sofa, then noticed him standing like an idiot in the kitchen.

"Found you" Old Sport sang in a dark tone. His smile looked wider than before.

Dave felt really cold and remained where he was. Then he blinked.

And found himself in a very cold area.

"WHAT THE F*CK?! WHY IS EVERYTHING COLD ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" he clung onto his arms, hoping to try and trap what little heat he had left.

Seriously, how the f*ck did cold bother him all of a sudden?

Old Sport popped next to him "What the hell? What just happened? And why is it cold all of a sudden?" He looked around properly "oh" was all he could say.

"Rightly so Old Sport" Dave eyed him at the corner of his eye "are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine"

"Really? Because you seem to be...missing something"

Old Sport frowned at him then looked at his arm, his mouth dropped when he realised his make-up was gone.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself.

"Seriously? You don't remember going bat sh*t crazy and nearly killing me? And it has nothing to do with the fact that there are TREES underground with snow?"

"Uh, yeah" Old Sport shivered "let's just move along before we both freeze to death" he no longer cared if he meant that literally.

As they began their walk away from the stone door they had just popped in front of, Dave began speaking "I feel as if my fingers, teeth, toes, and nips are going to grow icicles at any second"

Old Sport made a face as if he had just stepped in dog sh*t "I did not need to know that Dave" he sped up his walking so he had a good distance from his 'friend'.

"HEY!" Dave called as he tried to catch up, only for Old Sport to walk faster.

It wasn't until he got to a large tree trunk on the ground that he finally stopped. His spine stiffened up and what little muscles he had left tightened as if ready for a fight.

Why do I feel like I just stepped into a horror movie? He thought to himself as he stared at the trunk as if it had just insulted his mum.

He waited he heard Dave walk up next to him, he held his arm out to stop Dave from crossing the trunk before turning to him with a serious expression.

"Dave" he gave him a dark look that screamed 'listen to me or die' while keeping his tone low enough for only them to hear "the second we cross this trunk, be prepared to run if we hear a noise behind us"

Dave opened his mouth to make some kind of joke, but one look at Old Sport's face, followed by the sense of someone watching him, told him to stay quiet and simply nod at Old Sports order.

That thought alone made him shiver. He so loved it when Old Sport got dominant with him.

Together, they both lifted one leg over the trunk, then the other, then began walking cautiously forward. Keeping their guards up in case someone jumped out of the forest as if to say 'peek-a-boo, it's time to die'.

There was a cracking sound behind them. But no footsteps.

Old Sport and Dave took that sign as 'run as if Jenkey Mouse and Bread Bear were behind you'.

The only sound that could be heard in the forest were footsteps punching the slightly thick snow along with heavy breathing. No words.

They weren't sure how long they ran for, everything looked the same and it felt like they had been running on the same spot. Until they came to what looked like a bridge.

And had to skid to a halt as thick white poles burst through the ground and blocked their way.

Fan-tucking-fastic.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE STAY BACK OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY SWORD NIPS!"

Where the hell did those icicles come from? No, wait, he didn't want to know.

"Humans, don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around, and shake my hand"

Very cliche for the voice to be dark, deep, and mysterious.

Old Sport turned around and saw a weird, black shape in front of him, he wanted to fight the figure so that they could try and escape. Unfortunately, there was a chance he could 'die' here, so, instead of punching the guy, he cautiously held his hand out and gripped the hand.

Only to jump back when a large farting sound erupted, followed by the darkness changing colour and revealing something in-human.

"WOAH! the old whoopie cushion in me hands trick, oh never mind, it was just me, I shat meself" he laughed.

Then was met with a fist to the face.

"AAH! A TALKING SKELETON!" Old Sport whacked him again, ignoring the sting in his hand, and proceeded to run away after the bones disappeared "F*CK THIS SH*T I'M OUT!"

Dave ran after him but not before shouting back "SORRY FONT SKELE!"

☟□︎♦ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝📬︎📬︎📬︎ 

⚐■︎☜ 💧□︎◆︎●︎♏︎⬧︎💧📬︎📬︎📬︎ 

⚐■︎☜ ☟♏︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ 👍♋︎◻︎♋︎♌︎●︎☜ ⚐☞ ☞♏︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧📬︎📬︎📬︎

❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☼♏︎❑︎◆︎♓︎❒︎♏︎💧 ☞◆︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ 💧⧫︎◆︎♎︎✡📬︎ 

♦□︎◆︎●︎♎︎■︎🕯︎❄ ✡□︎✞ ✌♑︎❒︎♏︎♏︎📪︎ 👎♏︎♋︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎✍︎ 

**Dave- 3 life tokens**

**Old Sport- 2 life tokens**

**Bond level at 1.95**


	8. Walk. Now RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of what I have already made so far. So the updates are going to take a little longer this time. For now please be patient and enjoy this last part for now.

As he left the weird-looking skeleton behind, Old Sport continued to run to the point where everything became a blur. All he could see was white on the ground and black in the 'sky'. He continued to run until the white was no longer viewable.

Although, that would have been the case if he hadn't fallen into some water. Again. With Dave literally screeching to a halt and making skid marks in the ground as he watched Old Sport sit there in the water with a frog looking creature on top of his head, looking gloomy at his reflection.

"Ya gonna sit there all day or are ya gonna get out?" Dave asked when Old Sport didn't move.

The no-longer-orange-man stayed silent as he got up from the water, walked to the other side, and got out. Dave followed, ignoring the 'bridge' that was there.

Old Sport picked up what he thought was a leaf that refused to leave his head. However when he felt something wet and more solid than a leaf and looked at it properly. He almost dropped it in surprise.

"Ribbit" was all it said to him.

"Uh," Old Sport didn't know what to think.

"Oh hand him over if you aren't going to kill him," said Dave as he watched the entire thing happen and slowly grew bored when all Old Sport did was stare.

"NO!" Old Sport snapped as he gave Dave a glare "we are not killing anyone"

"Why not? Would make things more interesting"

Dave was grabbed by his collar and pulled towards his orange boi till they were practically nose to nose, and standing on his toes. If he had a heart, Dave was certain it would be trying to jump out of his chest.

"If you so much as kill one of these creatures" Old Sport threatened in a low and deadly tone that made Henry's sound normal "I will tear you apart and lock them in a spring lock suit when we get back home. Are we clear Aubergine man?"

Dave's pinprick eyes dimmed till they were almost none existent, he made a slow nod before he was shoved and dropped none too gently onto the floor in a heap. Wow, the ceiling looked very pretty, was he seeing stars?

"Golly, I've never seen you two before," said a voice from seemingly nowhere "this is new, I think I can forgive you for trying to 'fight' me" the voice giggled.

Old Sport looked around for the source until he saw something bright and yellow on the ground. It was the little flower thing from before. The weird plant thing looked at him for a moment, a second flash of shock appeared on his face before it smiled at them.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower" it looked so innocent, if it weren't for the smile that Old Sport knew was a fake and twisted, not to mention that it reminded him of a certain pink man "surely you have noticed that everyone here is bad, they want souls so that they can cross the barrier"

"Barrier?" Old Sport repeated in confusion.

"Of course, the barrier that's trapped us all down here. Have you not heard of the 'rumours'. Or are you just stupid?" the flower smirked "your both soulless, I can tell, you're just like me, so why not have a bit of fun with the place? Your both full of Determination like me, so let's have some fun" his face changed into a demonic face "in this world, It'S kiLL or Be KiLlEd" he cackled wickedly. Only to drop it when he was grabbed by his stem hard by Old Sport to the point where he was almost uprooted.

"On the contrary little weed" Old Sport gave him the most sinister and scary smile he could muster, missing teeth included "I'm a lot smarter than you and this whole world combined, so shut your trap before I have you for a salad, got it?" then he made a scary cackle.

The 'weed' looked at him with shock, and Dave was almost certain that the thing was shaking in his stem and would have gulped if it wasn't for the tight grip his partner had on him. It was so cool to look at that Dave was half tempted to not call out that his friend was being a hypocrite. Bah, he'll leave it for later, let the kid have his fun.

He was deep in his thoughts that he never heard the other threats Old Sport gave to the flower before letting go, watching in some twisted satisfaction when the flower fled into the ground with fear slapped on his face.

"Ready to get going Dave?" Old Sport asked without looking at Dave, nor giving off the vibe of what just happened.

Dave snapped out of his daze and nodded "let's get goin' then, I'm still cold from the last place, I'm pretty sure my testicles are frozen in place"

Old Sport walked off, not even commenting on the sentence. Although Dave was certain his friend was holding something by the way he was clenching his right fist. So he decided to walk from a respectable distance, his hands were both hiding in his pockets to hide from the cold. The note from the last run brushing against his knuckle every time he shifted.

They walked along a bridge in awkward silence, ignoring everything else around them until they came to some tall looking grass. Stopping in paranoia when they heard the sound of metal clanging coming from their left side. They didn't even need to look at each other to tell the other to stay as still as possible. It was even harder when they heard a voice speak with a really weird voice, robotic and high.

"W-well, there has been confirmation about two humans roaming the underground, but I haven't seen them myself" there was a pause "that's the problem though when I asked everyone, they said that their faces were. Dead and soulless. Which is impossible right? Humans can't be soulless, they would have fallen right?" another pause and a sigh from the speaker "yes Captain"

They didn't move as the sound of clanging hadn't moved, so it was possible that whoever the voice was talking to, was still there. Both of them were getting restless though.

"Why can't-" he was cut off by Old Sport covering his mouth with a look that would have made Henry proud.

The sound moved towards them, followed by a hollow sound hitting the air at a fast pace. They both looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention to the 'outside' of their prison. The sound became fainter.

Both of them sighed in relief as Old Sport removed his hand and wiped it on his trousers, muttering 'we need to move as fast as we can without making too much noise'.

They stayed silent after that. Although Dave walked with a wide, happy smile plastered on his face.

Neo blue waters. More bloody puzzles that they just ignored and moved through the water. The rushing sound of waterfalls, glow in the dark flowers that repeated the last words it heard. And the glowing crystals had seemed to shine like stars on the ceiling of the cave.

If Old Sport had a soul, he would have felt happy, or at least content at how beautiful the scenery was. It was strange though that Dave hadn't said anything since the incident. It was. Odd. Heck, even alien for Dave to be this quiet for so long. Question was, what was it?

"You okay there Dave?" Old Sport asked as he kept pace with Dave, he didn't want to speak too loud in case they were being followed. He may not have that feeling but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm f*cking fantastic" he replied sarcastically as he rolled his eye pricks "just wondering how long its going to take to get out of here"

"Most likely as long as your neck, or the insane asylum from our last run" Old Sport shrugged, not taking his eyes off the landscape before him.

"Fan-tucking-fastic" Dave muttered.

They had just walked through another river, ignoring the wet, clingy material on their legs and headed for a hole in the wall, it was a long corridor with more of those glowing flowers with a message board hanging on the wall. It read 'wishing room'.

Dave almost scoffed when he read the box. But Old Sport covered his mouth and placed a finger on his own lips. Dave briefly wondered what it would be like to feel with his own hands. He didn't dare risk licking his friend's hand in case the guy decided to pull it out and use it for food.

They walked in silence, listening to all of the flowers as they talked about wishes and what they all had hoped for. It was almost sad.

They continued on, destroying a fake wall, reading the story of how human souls worked and how they could enhance a monster's soul. Old Sport didn't know whether to find it impressive or scary.

"Interesting" Dave muttered as he read the boxes with interest "I wonder how a monster soul would react to being stuck in a robot suit"

Old Sport didn't bother to comment, he just left him to his musings. As long as the eggplant didn't kill anyone here, he didn't care what he said. To an extent anyway.

They crossed the big river on a funny looking box, the air seemingly getting denser and tense the closer they got to the other side. Dave looked at Old Sport, who looked at him with the same expression. Yep, it was going to happen again. Great.

They didn't waste a second in running as fast as they could the second the box stopped. They barely managed to dodge the oncoming spear directly in front of them, nor the clanging of metal from their left.

It became a dance after that, for once Old Sport was thankful for the number of times he had to dance and sing with Dave while being stuck in a spring suit. They used each other to gain momentum over the broken parts of the bridge. Jumping and dodging were their strong suits after all.

They didn't stop until they got into some tall grass. Again. They froze as if they were ice sculptures. The sound of the clanging of metal getting closer. And closer. A N D C L O S E R.

WHACK!

Both flinched and huddled together (and somehow not moving the grass in the process), expecting a metal hand to be holding onto their necks. Only to find out the metal creature was holding someone else, a strange orange and brown creature with no arms wearing nothing but a t-shirt/vest. It dropped him to the ground and wandered off in the opposite direction. When they were sure it was out of hearing distance. They both continued running until they were out of the grass.

"I think I'll stick to robot furries," Dave said as he panted.

"Ditto" Old Sport replied "let's get going before it comes back"

They never realised they had been holding hands the entire time.

**Bond level at 2%**

Another encounter with the skeleton, they ran as fast as they could to avoid him, the glowing water that seemed to be producing pollen spores, surrounded their pathway with more of the echo flowers. Dave stayed quiet without Old Sport having to ask. It gave him the chance to listen to the flowers as they walked along the path. Even though they were in a hurry.

"So, don't you have any wishes to make?"

"Hmm, just one, but you might think it's stupid"

Any monsters they came across, seemed to run away from them in fear. Old Sport could only assume why.

"Don't say that! come on, I promise I won't laugh"

The power to take their SOULs, this was what humans feared.

"So if I'm understanding this right," Dave said calmly "is that humans trapped these guys in a box in the mountains just because the freaks have the ability to absorb human souls? That sounds trippy, or was it fantastic?"

"Coming from you it could be both" Old Sport muttered "humans are a pain in the neck"

"They are fickle by nature, hypocrites and always wanting what they can't have, and when something gets in their way, they either take it by force or destroy it" Dave replied "but you and me? We aren't human, are we? We're both soulless, your dead and I'm half alive, we don't apply to that rule"

Old Sport stopped for a moment before looked Dave straight in the eyes "honestly Dave? Out of the two of us, you're more human than I could ever be" he looked away and walked off, his shoulders looking heavier than usual.

Dave was left wandering what Old Sport was talking about as he ran to catch up. Only to stop in his tracks when he sees what looks like an onion-shaped creature popping out of the water with an anime face.

Oh great, the anime psycho fangirls are here.

"Welcome to WaterFALLLLLLLLLLLL"

It was so off-key that Dave yanked on Old Sports hand and ran away from it "NO THANKS! MY DEAD SPOUSE AND I HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

Poor Old Sport was left trailing in the wind like a kite until they stopped at a depressed-looking statue with moss and mold covering it's head and shoulders. Poor thing, it looked sadder than the robots he worked with.

"Should we destroy it, put it out of its misery?" his answer was a death glare "just asking"

Old Sport shook his head as he let out a small, frustrated sigh before noticing a convenient box of umbrellas a few paces away from the statue, had he still had any make-up left on his body he would have used one immediately. But he didn't, so it was pointless now. Instead, he grabbed one, opened it, and placed it in the statue's hold. It fitted perfectly. He just didn't expect a music box to start playing the moment he let go.

"Well that's not scary at all" Dave muttered sarcastically "come on and let's get out of- uh, Sportsy? Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, the orange man was staring at the statue as if it was the only thing in the room. The tune. The umbrella. The rain. It was like he was reliving a memory as if it was happening for the first time. Dave was almost certain he saw Old Sport's eyes trying to water up with little success.

"Let's go Dave" he whispered, it sounded tired, drained. As if he had just given up on life.

Which wouldn't have surprised Dave if he didn't know that already. After all, he had seen Old Sport have that face back when they were working at the buildings, although he always passed it off as a trick of the light.

Guess he really didn't know his friend as much as he thought he did.

_Hmm . . . if I say my wish, you promise you won't laugh?_

_Of course, I won't laugh._

_Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain, standing under the sky, looking at the world around . . .that's my wish._

_That's funny, that's my wish too._

Many struggles, many mishaps, arguments and falling down bridges, and eating in a trash dump. They finally came to a mountain, behind it held a faint red glow of something they couldn't see. Yet.

"Oh for the love of Jenkey Mouse and Bredbear, HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS CHAPTER GOING TO GET?!" Dave shouted as he threw his hands up in anger "and furthermore, why are people so obsessed with this game? It makes no sense, YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"

"Dave, calm down, arguing isn't going to get us out faster, and keep your voice down-"

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both bodies looked up just in time to see a shadow jumping off a mountain and land right in front of them with a loud thud. Both thinking 'is this another anime reference we're not getting?'

"Two human souls? Pity we only need one, although I guess we could always use a back up should anything go wrong" a female voice snarled under the helmet "now humans, prepare to fi-" she cut herself off as soon as she initiated battle "what? Is this a joke? What's wrong with your souls? Humans don't have the magic to shield themselves"

Old Sport looked at her, then at the four glowing buttons that appeared out of nowhere, then back at her "we don't have magic" he stated calmly, if there was a chance he could talk some sense into this brutish she-troll he would take it "as for your soul question, well, I'm soulless to put it simply"

"I'm heartless, not soulless" Dave commented "although I wonder why my soul looks the way it is"

Old Sport risked glancing on his right and raised a mental eyebrow at the look on Dave's soul, it was shaped like a valentines heart. But half of it was missing. For the most part, it was coloured in purple (no surprise there). But every few seconds it would glitch, and the empty half would be coloured in bloody red, then disappear.

Old Sport didn't know whether to find it fascinating or concerning.

The heavy metal creature seemed to be observing them both, considering how quiet she was. Then she sighed in defeat and dropped her arms "forgive my attack soulless monster, and as for you purple creature, your soul is too unstable to be used"

"I guess that's good"

"But I cannot let you pass any further, all humans must be destroyed"

"That's not so good, can I remove your armour and kill you with your own intestines?"

Old Sport did the most sensible thing he could do "less talking, more running"

ACT - RUN

You run from battle.

Wasting no time, Old Sport dragged Dave behind him like a kite caught in strong winds, Mario jumped onto her head, then used the momentum to push himself further away from her, he ran before the confused metal monster could understand what the f00k just happened.

_**You shouldn't be interfering.** _

_You know this place is already contaminated, no need for them to stay in any longer._

**The ⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ isn't going to be happy about this.**

_**On the contrary, the ⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ is pleased, I do believe they shrieked with happiness before jumping out the window.** _

_WHAT!?_

At first, Dave thought he had gone a long night of drinking and partying in Vegas, or maybe a huge dose of cocaine due to how bad his head felt. But when he squinted his eyes open and saw how bright the place was, he immediately sent that idea sailing.

Especially when he saw that he was half on top of Sportsy from the chest up. Still without his make-up on and looking more drained than usual, at least he thought that was the case. The poor guy had been running more than he had during their 'adventure' and while being dead did have some advantages, even they were victims to physical tiredness.

Although in Dave's case, half-dead, which was spent on drugs, hookers, and killing toddlers.

"Dave," the purple man in question nearly screamed like a girl when he heard the mumble "could you please get off of me? You're crushing my ribs"

"Aw, but I want to sleep on top" Dave whined as he leaned down to nuzzle Old Sports neck "besides, I kind of like this new look of yours, how can I pass up the opportunity?"

Old Sport simply sighed but didn't move. He was drained from all the 'excitement' that had been going on, a little break sounded nice right now. No matter how restless he felt.

"You guys going to look like a pile of dead bodies or are you going to stand up?"

Old Sport didn't even bother to look for the voice's body "I'm already dead, now please leave me to sleep like one"

The voice made a deep chuckle "nice, but I thought you wanted to leave this place?"

"We do, but right now we want to rest" he heard a sigh "why do you care anyway?"

"Because a kid is going to appear in the underground soon and I want both of you out before they get here, I'd rather not alter the space-time continuum because of two glitches appearing in a place they don't even exist"

That made Old Sport frown, pulling himself up so that Dave was now resting on his lap, thankfully away from his. Screw and bolts. When he looked around, he noticed the skeleton looking at him with pitch-black eye sockets. He decided to do it back.

"Trust me, pal, if we had a choice, we wouldn't be here in the first place" he gave him a nearly twisted smile "but I get the feeling there is more to it than that"

He was sure the skeleton's face grew wider "you haven't killed anyone, there have been no reports of it, so how come his Level of Violence is so high that he hasn't become twisted? And better yet, how did you get here after falling into a pit of lava?"

"Don't understand your first question, as for the second one, I'm just as confused as you are" he shrugged "and why should I fight? I don't want to kill, and I'm the only one that can keep this guy in line when he's in my sight"

"Not as much as you want to that is" he shrugged "meh, what do I know though? Get up and get out of here, now"

Old Sport shoved Dave off of his lap (which resulted in him squawking and calling out hey) and got up "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it, good luck with whatever is going to happen"

"Heh, same to you bud"

Old Sport turned around to look at Dave "you coming or not?"

Dave pouted but got up and followed behind like a lost puppy. Both were certain they could hear music and singing somewhere, but they didn't bother to pay attention.

"A final word of warning, be careful with how you handle King Asgore, the guy may be a softy, but he is no pushover"

Without turning his head, Old Sport called out "Gotcha" and they both disappeared into the darkness.

The skeleton looked in their last spot for a moment longer before turning around.

"Guys, you're in for a rough time. as for you, readers. . ." a bright blue light shone through his right eye and everything went white "I think you've all outstayed your welcome"

"Old Sport, why are we in the middle of a f*cking forest?"

"You're concerned about a forest, more than the fact that we have over 10 zombies wanting to eat our brains out?"

". . .Point taken, RUN!"

**Dave- 4 life tokens**

**Old Sport- 3 life tokens**

**Bond level at 2.5%**

✌︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎⬧︎♐︎♓︎♏︎♎︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎✍︎


	9. Peace. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY NEW BLOOD AND HAPPY BLOOD BATH FROM THE DSAF GANG!

They never thought they would get tired from running. But they did near the end of their escape, unfortunately, they were still in a place with trees with no sight of its end.

Until they found a small looking house in the middle of a clearing. They pulled out all of their reserving energy and made their way towards it. Legs wobbling like children still learning how to walk.

Dave made a skip then a kick at the door, crashing it inwards and onto the floor. Old Sport practically leaped over it before turning around to help Dave pull it back up and in place, as best they could since it was practically useless now.

"Nice going Dave" Old Sport grunted as he held the door in place "now we need to double secure this thing so we don't have any unwelcome visitors"

"Hey, we're dead mate, we don't have any brains left to give them" Dave replied as he pulled out a drill from nowhere and waved it in front of his friends face "and I always carry a drill with me"

Old Sport had to bite down on his rotten tongue to stop himself from asking where that came from. He just held the door in place as Dave began the work of getting the door back on its hinges.

"Won't the sounds alone draw the zombies towards us?" Old Sport asked when Dave had to pause his drill.

"Yes and no, some zombies like the sound, some don't, its the smart ones that like the sound, stupid ones can't tell the difference between a tree and wind"

Old Sport gave Dave an odd look "I get the impression your speaking from experience"

Dave gave the orange man his best hurtful and innocent expression "moi?" when Old Sport simply raised an eyebrow, he cut the act and gave him his signature smile "big ol' Henry taught me or was it from Satan before he decided to kick me out of hell?"

Old Sport decided not to comment on that.

When they finally managed to get everything blocked up, the sun had begun to set. And the adrenaline they had been using up had finally run out and they were left completely drained. And that was saying something since they were technically dead and all.

Although Dave seemed to have some bounce left in him, or it could be the cocaine, who knew what went on in that brain of his. Anyway, he had scrounged around the place and found some leftover food that was, shockingly, not expired and not from a dumpster.

Finally, some real food for his dead organs to munch on. Or would it go right through him? Bah, he was too tired to care really.

What was strange though, was the fact that they were both quiet as Dave set to cooking and preparing the food. No banter, no arguments. Just silence. And Old Sport didn't know if he liked this or not.

But then again, they had gone through a lot and were finally getting a chance to relax without anyone trying to kill them, for the moment anyway. And part of Old Sport honestly expected Dave to be loud even when he was having a lazy day.

It was even more concerning when Dave walked up to the table and placed the plate in front of him with the utensils lying innocently on it. Dave placed his own in front odd him and ate. Like a NORMAL person. WTF?!

The poor orange man didn't even know he was staring at Dave until the purple man began talking to him.

"Yo, Sportsy. I know I'm good looking an' all, but you really need to eat, build up and save your strength" he stated as he pointed his fork at his 'partner' "these woods are large, we seem to be in the middle of it, so it's going to take a long while before we get to the edge"

The now gawking orange man managed to get his jaw off the floor and dig into his meal, it was bland, but it was better than nothing he supposed. Actually, now that they finally had the chance to sit down for a while, perhaps they could go over what they were doing now.

"I know that look Sportsy, that's the thinking face, and as much as I love seeing it on you, could you just indulge me just this once with pretending we're on a date? Just one" he held up his index finger as if to prove his point.

"Why should I do that? I may be working with you, even tolerating you, but I still don't like you" Old Sport replied calmly, his voice showing just how tired he really was.

Dave pouted as he swallowed the last bit of food on his plate "I have done nothing but follow you during our travels, not once did I ask for anything-"

"Bullsh*t you didn't Dave" Old Sport snapped, baring his half missing teeth at Dave "you wanted to kill some defenseless monsters, you wanted to punch an armless kid for crying out loud"

"As if you've never punched a kid before"

"That was an accident, I didn't know the kid was near me until it was too late"

Dave gave him that annoying grin "sure you didn't" he rolled his eyes and shook his head, then sighed in a pitiful tone before submitting "very well then, Old Sport, what did you want to talk about?" Dave briefly thought that he should be grateful that Old Sport was willing to talk to him at all, considering he only spoke when it came to orders.

"Where do I even start?" Old Sport groaned "I guess this whole game jumping, and, well, all of this" he gestured both of his arms to the whole room "not to mention those creepy voices that make the ones in Cocaine hallucinations look tame"

Dave made a brief happy sigh as he remembered his last cocaine-induced coma before clearing his throat and getting serious, for once "well let's focus on what we do know so far, the voices obviously want us to get through these 'games' by working together, which I have no complaints on, second, when we die, we use up a 'life' to come back again, which in turn, gives us a 'game over' should we lose them all"

"And on that note, we have no idea how many lives we have, so we have to play it by ear and need to be extra cautious in what we do" Old Sport added, getting just as serious as Dave "thirdly, while these voices obviously want us to work together, we have no idea why they do or what they have in mind, wouldn't surprise me if they plan to do the whole 'loyalty' kill test" he shrugged before getting serious again "we obviously have no idea how many games they want us to do, and despite them, all looking 'free roam' so to speak, there's a possibility that there's some sort of 'wall' that stops us from leaving, although that theory is something I do not want to test out unless we really need to"

Dave nodded in agreement "I've played enough games to know that, that is always a double-edged sword, but there's also the possibility that the voices could be sending these weirdos to send us down a path of their own choosing" when Old Sport gave him a look he replied "I've seen it in movies"

"Still, these are theories and not facts" Old Sport finished the last of his food and pushed the plate away "we don't really have a choice in following them and finding these 'exit' marks or simply play the waiting game, and that's not something I plan on doing any time soon" he looked down at his plate before looking at Dave "the question now is, where is the exit for this world? And how do we get to it without being attacked by those brain-eating parents outside this cabin?"

Dave rubbed his chin in thought, making a humming noise in the process "strange" he murmured, "well one thing is for certain, they hide in plain sight, there aren't any obvious exit signs, that was a fact we forgot, and bear with me here, Old Sport, but have you noticed how we're usually near the exit any way?"

Old Sport frowned "I suppose that's true if you don't count that insane asylum" he shivered and rubbed his chest as he remembered getting shot "also that cave place, the one we just got out of, we had a long trek to walk but we got kicked out anyway" and he doubted that would happen again.

"Right, and since we are literally in the middle of nowhere, it stands to reason that the exit is somewhere here too, if not, then we'll need to find a clearing and go from there"

"At least we have a plan this time and not running around like headless chickens" Old Sport let out a big yawn "and for once I feel like I could sleep like the dead"

"There are dead guys outside that want to eat our brains"

"Fine then, I feel like I could sleep like a mummy"

"Don't they have to wake up when a baby cries?"

"I meant the ones wrapped in bandages"

"Gotcha, anyway, since we're stuck here for the night, let's find some beds, and if you don't say 'no homo' your sleeping on the floor"

Old Sport's reply was to throw the chair he had just been sitting on. Before looking around the cabin to find anything they could use to sleep.

Unfortunately, he could only find one bed, Old Sport just grabbed the extra pillows, cushions, and blankets so that he could sleep on the floor, Dave, while happy that he could have the bed, pouted the whole time but didn't say anything. It was clear that while Old Sport was p*ssed off with him, he needed to be alone for the time being.

And considering this may be the only time they could relax, he decided to let it go. For now.

"Good night, Old Sport"

"Night Dave" Old Sport growled before turning his head away from the bed.

Despite Dave turning the light off for them to sleep. Both had trouble sleeping the entire night.

**Dave- 4 life tokens**

**Old Sport- 3 life tokens**

**Bonding level at 2.7%**

💧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎⬧︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ●︎□︎■︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ♎︎❒︎□︎■︎♏︎


	10. Zombie Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick word from the writer here. This is meant to be a mixture of Slenderman and the zombies but both may not have a lot of screen time. Didn't know what else to put. Also sorry for the rush at the end. ENJOY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR/EVE!

For a brief moment, his eyes still closed. The still non-orange man could pretend he was back at home, under his nice warm covers. Waiting for his stupid alarm clock to go off so that he could get out and go to that death trap of a building.

But it was only the sounds of Dave's snoring, and the hard feeling of the floor and cold draft that reminded him of where he was. And he hated it. He swore that if Phone Guy (or even the company for that matter) were the real reason that he was doing this thing. He was going to set them AND the buildings on fire with him in it.

Although he would have to make sure all the animatronics were in and that was going to be a problem more than the weasels themselves.

"I can hear you thinking over there" Dave mumbled sleepily "please wait another 5 minutes"

"We don't have another 5 minutes Dave" Jack grumbled as he got out of his cover prison "we need to stock up, leave and find the exit so- HEY!" he cried out when he was tugged so hard that he landed right on top of Dave's stomach and held in a firm grip.

"Much better" Dave. Freaking. Purred. PURRED! WTF?! This was not the Dave he knew. Dave NEVER purred, and what was he doing with his- oh hell no.

"Kindly remove your hands before I cut them off" Jack growled.

Dave whined "can't we have a little fun? Please?" never let it be said that Dave couldn't pout. His answer was a punch in the groin, hard enough to hurt but not enough for him to start speaking like a girl.

The second Dave let go, Jack got out of his hold and left the room, deliberately swishing his hips as he went. For once, Jack felt a little smug, and he didn't care. Yay.

Moving into the kitchen, Jack decided to grab and split what was left of the food for later, and for their meal. He decided to go for things that would spoil quickly on their trip for 'breakfast'. Deliberately making sure that Dave had a little less food than himself. Take that purple mushroom.

Once he made sure everything is packed and cooked, he placed Dave's plate on the table and ate his while looking around for any other supplies that could be of use. Let's see, some rope, anchor (maybe), why did this place have a pentagram image on old paper, a Noir mask, a weird cowboy puppet on strings, and an old man with a purple and gold jacket with a cane plushie, he would never know.

Screwdriver? Yeah, could poke Dave in the eye. Marbles? Comical but effective if used correctly. A Spittoon? Nah, not unless they want to lug it full of spit for the next poor sod who came across them. A gun that sucks things in? Could be useful in the right circumstances, but Jack didn't trust Dave to hold this thing, especially if he wanted to keep his clothes on. At least what's left of them since they were nothing but tatters now.

Sighing in frustration, Jack took another look around the place, and immediately screeched in his tracks when he saw a plushie, that had not been on the dinner table before, staring at him with a completely innocent expression.

It wasn't the plushie itself that scared Jack, it was what form it was. It looked like an amalgamation of his dog's head, with a humanoid, cartoon body. And a red collar resting innocently around the neck, with a name he was too familiar with. Black Jack.

The name of his dog that had passed away many, many years ago. But why was it here?

Clenching the collar in his hand hard enough it would have made him bleed, he gritted his teeth in annoyance, was this the work of those voices? Were they toying with him? Surely not, they didn't seem like the kind, but then, they could have also been the ones to trap them in this cycle of games.

He quickly shoved the thing in his pocket before making sure he had everything they might need, then he closed the backpack and secured it tightly. He didn't notice Dave watching him from the kitchen table, silently eating his food.

Although Jack will never admit that he jumped when Dave finally decided to speak "ya gonna sit aroun' an' mope or r' ya gonna do somethin'?"

"P*SS OFF D*CK!" Jack screeched, then he froze when he heard banging on the walls. That didn't sound good.

And why did Dave look like he was about to collapse? Scratch that, why was he covering his ears AND bleeding from the nose?

"Uh-" was all Jack could say before Dave began to whimper.

"Sportsy" he moans in pain "as much as I like this frequency, could you please turn it off?"

"How would I know? I can't hear anything" and he wasn't lying, he couldn't hear anything, and if Jack hadn't known that Dave had not been taking cocaine during this trip, he would have thought that was the reason for the nosebleed.

Dave whimpered pathetically "it sounds like nails on a chalkboard, and the voices, make the voices stop please" then his eyes dimmed and he looked like he had spaced out. Then he mumbled something under his breath.

Jack didn't want to know what he was saying, he had a feeling it wasn't good. Instead, he grabbed the backpack and slung it onto both his shoulders, securely fastened it so that it wouldn't fall off, then he made his way over to Dave. Who looked ready to collapse at any second.

"Come on Dave, now is not the time to hang around and do nothing" he tugs Dave's arm and is somewhat surprised when the guy follows him without question.

And this all happened while the walls were still being banged on. Weak and sluggish by the sounds of it. But Jack didn't have time to think about it, if those creatures did come in and surround them then it was goodbye health token.

It was a pity this place didn't have a secret/ back door, he was going to have to use the door or crash through a window, and considering the state Dave was in, he would have to take the door route.

"Come on Dave, now is not the time to be sleeping you idiot" Jack hissed as he tried to drag Dave so that he wouldn't fall behind.

No reply, only the faint moanings of the zombies outside, and thumping as if someone was trying to break down the door.

And then that broke down at the mere thought. Jack cursed under his breath when the moans got louder and he was swarmed by loads of zombies.

"Of all the times to not have a proper weapon" Jack grunted in frustration as he began to back up into a corner.

"...ack ...et" Dave mumbled.

"What?"

"Thro'er...'ocket...lef' 'ne"

Left pocket? Thrower? "You better not be lying for your sake"

Jack held Dave with as much strength as he could with one arm as he used the other one to look in the man's pockets, when he felt something cold and hard, he immediately grasped it and yanked it out.

And was met with a f00king flame thrower, and its size was definitely not something that could easily fit inside a person's pocket. But he didn't have time to think about it when the zombies got in biting range.

Jack immediately dropped Dave and pressed the trigger, immediately setting the closest zombies on fire. Unfortunately, he forgot what the cabin was made of and set the floors on fire too.

And now? They were trapped inside.

_NO! I CAN'T DIE, NOT YET!_ Jack panicked as he curled closer to Dave's unconscious form _I HAVEN'T EVEN CAUGHT UP ON STEVEN UNIVERSE YET!!!_

But when he felt something smack his back, he screeched. Loudly. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Dave leaning against the wall and looking ready to pass out again.

"Sport" Dave wheezed "window. Behind us"

Jack looked up, and sure enough. THERE WAS A F*CKING WINDOW RIGHT BEHIND THEM!

Without any moment to complain, Jack got up and quickly smashed it with the end of his weapon. He shifted as many leftover shards as he could before helping Dave get out first. Himself following afterward.

"Can you stand now or do I have to pick you up like a little baby?" Jack asked as he tried lifting Dave back up.

Dave groaned as he tried to stand on noodle legs "I should be fine unless that buzzing comes back"

"What buzzing?" they began to move as fast as they could as the cabin began to brighter from the fire.

"Don't know how to describe it other than sounding like electrical bees that send out a signal to kill humans via the brain"

If that was the truth, then Jack was lucky he no longer had a brain that functioned. It would certainly make sense why it didn't affect him. But then why was Dave having the problem? He had said before he was literally heartless, so wouldn't that be classed as dead?

"Old Sport, as much as I love to see your face scrunching up when thinking, can we get away from here first BEFORE that noise comes back again"

"Uh, right, but you need to let me know when it does, if someone is creating it, then we need to get out of range, and where would the best place be for that?"

"Uh, I don't think going up a hill is going to work, since that would amplify the sound. So the second-best option would be to go underground"

Oh f00king joy!

Jack continued to move as he growled lowly to Dave so as not to draw attention "and prey tell Dave, where we are going to find a basement? Last I checked, we are in the middle of nowhere and the only the house in miles is currently on fire"

Dave's response was 'uh' and looking around like an idiot.

"Wandering around blindly until we find something it is then" Jack groaned "keep walking"

Dave had a hard time trying to keep up with him, but he made do. Especially when the buzzing crept up from time to time.

They kept walking long till the sun rose and began to sink in the opposite end of the sky. They never stopped moving and ignored the notes hanging from the trees, and when they could smell death that wasn't their own. They moved in the opposite direction.

And before they knew it. They found a new building. A very decent and shockingly not run-down house.

"Do you think you can move around long enough to find some kind of basement?"

"Should be able to, until that noise comes back again anyway"

Jack let go at the same time Dave shoved his right hand into his pocket. And pulled out an axe.

"Do you want the flame thrower back?"

Dave shook his head "Nah, keep it, you'll have a better chance at giving hell to those zombies than I am" he shook the axe a little before lifting it to lay on his shoulder "considering how old this building is, the basement is most likely outside, we just need to look for some obvious doors coming out of the ground, maybe cement as well"

"And I'm guessing we need the axe in case there's some, what? Cheap padlocks?"

"No, incase that mother f*cker comes back I can kill him, plus it makes me look intimidating"

You do that from your voice and accent alone Dave Jack thought "Let's hurry up, we're in the open and I don't trust something will come out and jump scare us"

Dave just gave him a wink and jogged towards the house. And as much as Jack wanted to go inside and see if there were any other supplies they could use, he decided against it. He wasn't lying about the place being too open, this could be an ambush. But he knew they didn't have much of a choice right now.

Besides, the next place could have something.

Thankful he now had a plan, Jack went to the opposite side of the house and checked near the walls for any sign of a basement, there was some light still left so he was glad that he didn't have to use his torch lights yet. That would cause more problems than needed.

As he continued his search though. Jack couldn't help but wonder why Dave was the only one being infected by whatever buzzing he mentioned. And why didn't it affect him? It obviously made sense it wouldn't affect Jack with him being dead and soulless. And he knew Dave was heartless, the guy blurted it out to him at one point over beer. And he was certain Dave mentioned he had died via spring-lock at one point, so he in some form, should be dead as well.

But if this was all true. Then why was it only him?

"OI! SPORTSY! I FOUND IT!"

Great work Dave, let the enemies know where we are. You wanker.

Rolling his eyes, Jack walked in the direction Dave had been shouting from. Fast-paced and ready to give Dave a right wallop.

Unfortunately, when he got to the location, he found Dave unconscious and seemed to be bleeding from his ears and nose.

"WHAT THE HELL DAVE?!" Jack shrieked "now is not the time to be sleeping, twat"

Still no response. And Dave still looked dead. Er.

Jack clenched onto the flame thrower as hard as he could. The silence was maddening, he never heard footsteps, nor breathing. Until it was too late.

"AAH!" Jack fell forward as something wrapped around his ankle and tugged hard to the point he was hanging upside down.

And came face to. Face. With a creature that didn't have a face. Jack didn't hesitate to lift up the flame thrower.

"Eat fire, slender d*ck" he pressed the trigger.

The creature dropped him to the ground as it shrieked and tried to put out the fire. Jack quickly did a tuck and roll, slung the thrower onto his back, and ran towards Dave to pick the axe up and swing hard on the lock that was keeping the basement doors closed.

He also gave the creature another dose of flames when he realised the fire was dying out. Plus the many other zombies that were coming into view.

He ignored the massive flood of blood coming from all of Dave's face holes and proceeded to pick him up and lead him into now half broken and half-open doors.

"Come on Dave, you can wake up now," Jack said through gritted teeth as he held the axe while holding the unconscious figure "I'll even kiss you if it will make you feel better"

No response. And Jack felt colder than ever. Dave would always fake something in order for him to get closer to the aubergine man, so to have no response from that comment. Really set him on edge.

It was even worse when he saw the door that was at the bottom of the stairs open on its own. And realised that he was trapped.

When he had lit the creatures on fire outside, he had unintentionally set the ground on fire as well, causing a wall of fire to come closer to his position by the second. And to add more literal fuel to the fire, someone was behind this door and possibly going to kill them the moment they got in arms distance.

"Sp...sy" mumbled Dave that Jack was certain he wouldn't have heard it if the guy hadn't been leaning against him "fl.. dif..." then his weight got heavier.

Jack cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his balance. And then came the noise.

SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

"F*ck this sh1t I'm out!"

Summoning all his strength, Jack chucked the axe into the doorway, then lifted Dave up bridle style and ran, as best he could, down the last few stairs and through the door. Only to have his legs get caught on something and send him falling onto the floor.

Before he fell completely though, Jack made sure he chucked Dave as far to the open door as he could before he landed on his. Keys. With his arms getting bounded too.

"Dude, the only time I like playing bondage is when Foxy wants some rough times" Jack spat as he was dragged up the stairs, face hitting each step that came and went.

And once again, he found himself dangling upside down and facing the now damaged, scarred, and faceless creature Slenderman.

Well, if he was going down, then he was going to have the last laugh.

"I have one thing to say to you before you kill me," Jack said, a faint spark of something in his lifeless eyes.

The creature tilted its head as if to wait for his response.

With no hint of remorse, Jack looked at him with a smirk "Slendermoon"

He was pretty sure the creature said 'f*ck you' as it decapitated him.

He woke up to find himself on the floor, as he looked around to get his eyes working, ignoring the purple guy next to him. He was surprised by what he saw.

The room looked like something of an old fashioned movie, the place was literally sick yellow with black outlines, wooden boards, even the table, and chairs.

And then came the footsteps, not threatening, at least he thought so. But he shifted near Dave and grabbed the axe in case these people were dangerous.

What he saw next though was completely mind-boggling.

A strange-looking dog/wolf was staring at him with big, cartoony, and innocent eyes, and the body was completely humanoid. It looked like a literal furry come to life.

But that wasn't what he was shocked at.

There was another creature that had the same body as the dog/wolf character. But the head was completely different.

"Black Jack?"

**Dave- 5 life tokens**

**Old Sport- 2 life tokens**

**Bond level at 4%**

🕈︎♒︎□︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎✍︎


End file.
